


Sweet Posession

by Guerradecorazones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guerradecorazones/pseuds/Guerradecorazones
Summary: Víctor es es un hombre despiadado, trabaja para la mafia rusa, y es el encargado de llevar al hijo del hombre que robó el dinero de su jefe, no importaba como, lo importante era hacer pagar a Toshiya Katsuki por su traición.Incluso si tenía que engañar y romper el corazón de aquel niño





	Sweet Posession

**Author's Note:**

> Hola es la primera vez que escribono una historia así, había leído muchas historias de este tipo y quise hacer la mía, así que vamos a ver como nos va.
> 
> Yuuri tiene 17 próximamente 18  
> Víctor tiene 25

Víctor apuntó con su pistola Colt python magnum, al tipo que se había pasado de listo, al no querer pagar el dinero que le debía a su jefe, el japonés había llegado donde su Bratva rogando por un préstamo millonario, donde supuestamente lo necesitaba para abrir un local aquí en Moscú. Pero cuál fue la sorpresa al descubrir que no existió jamás la idea de crear el local, si no que el dinero lo necesitaba el jefe un Yakuza reconocido en Japón.

—¿Dónde está el puto dinero?—exigió saber Víctor,hablándole en japonés con su acento ruso bien marcado, apretando de manera fuerte la boca de la pistola contra la sien del japonés, dejándole una marca rosa oscuro.

Víctor tenía al viejo desnudo sobre una camilla de hospital, sus manos y piernas estaban firmemente amarradas con alambre de púas, la sangre brotaba manchando el piso de cemento.

—Muy lejos de aquí, te lo aseguro. Puedes matarme pero me iré con el placer de haber estafado al gran Yakov y A sus perros. Y mi jefe estuvo muy orgulloso de mi—sonrió mostrándole la falta de dientes.

—Si no habla a la buena, muy bien puede hacerlo a la mala ¿No crees Víctor?—preguntó Chris acercándose con un contenedor de lata y un soplete.

—Me agrada como piensas—Víctor, sonrió al adivinar lo que el rubio quería hacer, y se acercó a Chris y le agarró una nalga dándole un apretón, el rubio lo miro feo y se alejó de él.

—Ayúdame quieres, no quiero hacer todo el trabajo sucio.

—¿¡Qué piensan hacer, lunáticos!?.

—Ni te lo imaginas.—contestó Chris, sacando una rata del tamaño de su mano del contenedor y lo puso sobre la polla desnuda del tipo.

El japonés emitió un chillido nada digno, que hizo a Víctor sonreír de manera burlona.  
Chris puso el contenedor encima de la rata aprisionandola contra la ingle y el miembro del Yakuza y Víctor presionó el contenedor para que no se moviera de su lugar.

—Esto va a doler, pero puede que pare si hablas.

—¡Nunca! Jamás traicionaré a los míos.

 

Víctor soltó una carcajada, y colocó un dedo en sus labios, de manera pensativa.

—Me gusta como piensas, lástima que morirás comido por una rata.

—Empieza Chris.——el suizo se carcajeo y encendió el soplete, vio como el japonés se removió asustado, y como el calor estaba haciendo que la lata se pusiera roja. El grito salió un minuto después, desgarrador y maravilloso grito, que le avisaba que la rata lo había mordido.

Segundos después la sangre, comenzó a manchar las pierna del japonés.

—Por favor…¡Paren! Hablaré, diré todo—Victor rió y Chris apagó el soplete.

—¡Habla!.

—E—el está en la isla Kyushu, en la ciudad de Hasetsu. A-allí tiene su tapadera...por favor...déjenme ir.

Víctor soltó el contenedor y levantó su pistola—gracias por cooperar, pero no soy estúpido y si no te mató, el castigo me lo llevo yo ¿Pero sabes que?.

—¿¡Qué!? No por favor...Yo hable, traicione a mi gente 

—Y todo por salvar tu patética polla, vas a morir de un solo disparo…

El sonido del arma fue lo único que se escuchó de un segundo a otro, el golpe fue certero en medio de la frente, hizo una mueca de asco al ver la sangre y los pedazos del cerebro que salieron disparados, el grito de Chris le hizo sonreír al ver que su rostro estaba manchado con sangre.

—¡Maldito animal! Mira lo que me hiciste.-el rubio hizo una mueca de asco y tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y se limpió el rostro antes de tirarlo al suelo con una mueca.

—No entiendo como el jefe te tiene como mi ayudante, si eres tan quejumbroso.—se burló Víctor.

—Porque yo hago el trabajo sucio, estúpido...o tu hubieras querido reducirlo, para que tu lo atraparas.

—No hables auditores, el hombre está a más feo que una noche sin cenar.—Chris le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y Víctor cambio la mirada por una más dura y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Chris, dejándolo sin respiración.

—Puedes ser mi amigo, pero jamás te atreves a levantarme la mano ¿Escuchaste?—preguntó Víctor, agarrando el cabello de el rubio y tiró su cabeza hacia arriba y vio al rubio asentir.

 

»»»»

 

Víctor entró seguido de Chris, sus pasos sonaban el piso de mármol negro, brillante y limpio. Víctor vio a Yakov parado en el salón, detrás de un ventanal que daba al jardín de su esposa, repleto de rosas blancas.

—¿Me mandaste a llamar Yakov?.

—Si, en la mesilla está la carpeta con todo lo necesario, necesito que traigas hasta aquí, al hijo menor de ese bastardo...Ya que el muy estúpido se quiso pasar de listo conmigo, tú Víctor me traerás su más valioso tesoro.

Víctor tomó la carpeta y la abrió, para ver distintas imágenes de un chico, era delgado y de facciones finas, de sonrisa alegre y amable y…

——Su nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, tiene diecisiete años. Harás todo para ganarte su confianza y después lo traerá a aquí.

——Si señor..partiré hoy mismo junto con Chris y JJ.

—Espero y no me desiluciones.

—Jamás señor. 

 

Dos días después.

 

El sonido que se oía no tenía nada que ver con el sonido de las olas golpeando en la arena, sonrió al oír las baladas románticas de aquellos gringos que a su madre le gustaba escuchar. Haciéndola parecer una adolescente de 17 años, enamorada de sus idols. Su padre a pesar de ser un hombre duro aguantaba las locuras de su madre, y eso solo se llamaba amor, el hombre seguía enamorado de su madre como el primer día, y eso era algo maravilloso y extraño a su punto de vista cuando los veía besarse a escondidas, como dos adolescentes hormonales.

Yuuri vio desde el balcón, sentado en el sillón que había afuera, las miles de luces que habían a causa del Festival de verano...Yuuri quería ir, como cualquier adolescente de diecisiete años, pero su padre prefería mantenerlo a salvo. Era el único hombre de tres hermanas ya casadas y viviendo tranquilamente su vida fuera de Japón. El era el bebé, el más débil gracias a su enfermedad.

Cuando tuvo quince años, tuvo leucemia, estuvo a punto de morir hasta que su padre lo llevó a Estados Unidos y después a Alemania. Para someterse a distintos tipos de tratamientos, que ayudarán a curar su enfermedad, Yuuri sufrió mucho a causa de los dolores en su cuerpo y también al ver a sus padres sufrir por el. 

Pero Gracias a dios sanó, y ahora podía hacer su vida normal. Pero eso no evitó las secuelas que le quedaron a su cuerpo, era débil,su cuerpo no se había terminado de desarrollar aún y no era ayuda que su madre lo tratara como un bebé y su padre como un cavernícola. Era un poco más bajo y delgado que los niños de su edad, se había salvado de las burlas al ser el hijo de Toshiya Katsuki, o si no sería el blanco de los matones de la secundaria.

Daba gracias que tenía a Yuko y a Takeshi, como sus amigos, que habían sido lo suficientemente valientes para acercarse a él cuando volvió de Alemania.

Su móvil sonó y él lo sacó de su bolsillo, se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje de Yuko, Diciéndole que su madre había hablado con su padre y que en una hora más lo pasaría a buscar, así que se pusiera guapo.

Yuuri lanzó un grito de alegría, y corrió hacia el interior de su cuarto para ir a hablar con su madre. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta su padre abrió por el y el menor se quedó de pie allí, moviendo su pierna con nerviosismo.

—Irás al Festival, pero irás acompañado con Leo y Seung, estarán tras de ti todo el tiempo ¿Entendido?.—preguntó su padre, con semblante serio, sin espacio a réplicas.

—Si, señor.

 

—Arréglate, tus amigos vendrán pronto, aún tienes dinero de tu mesada ¿Cierto?.

——Si papá, muchas gracias prima dejar que saliera.

_ Está bien, muchacho...te lo mereces.—contestó, para después abrazarlo. Y Yuuri respondió el abrazo y respiro el aroma que caracteriza a su papá, era algo mezclado entre madera whisky, era siempre el aroma que le hacía acordarse a el.

Toshiya, salió del cuarto y Yuuri se carcajeo feliz, se dirigió a su guardarropa y busco en la sección donde guardaba todos los kimonos, que usaba para ocasiones especiales.  
Tomó uno verde Lima, con círculos, en colores vivos y alegres, ya que los otros que tenía eran más formales y más pesados. 

Fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida y se colocó un boxer limpió y las calderas blancas, y encima se colocó el kimono y ajustó el Cinto a su estómago de manera firme. Peino sus cabellos y se colocó perfume antes de ponerse las sandalias Geta.

Estaba ansioso, y feliz y emocionado, hacía varios años que no había asistido al Festival, ni siquiera a los de la secundaria había podido asistir, y ahora que faltaba solo un año para terminar sus estudios rogaba a todo lo sagrado que su padre lo dejara a ir a la Universidad.

Yuuri espero impaciente a que la hora pasará pronto y sentía que está noche iba a ser especial.


End file.
